Hidden Gift
by star-shimmered-dragon
Summary: the story's coming to a close, and Shiri's still in trouble! Chapter 13 is up. RayOC
1. Hidden Face

**HIDDEN GIFT**

**Chapter 1**

Ray's P.O.V

_-A few months after the Bladebreakers won the World Championships for the second time-_

"We haven't relaxed like this for a while, right guys?" I said, gazing around at each of them. They all had developed into rather mature people, well, most had.

"Yea, we never got a large break unless we were finished with the competitions!" Tyson declared. He had grown up, his attitude had changed for the better and he had matured a fair bit.

"I agree. It is nice to have a break once in a while," Kenny said, typing away. Well, he hasn't changed much. Still attached to Dizzi.

"It isn't like you guys don't deserve it," Hilary chuckled, watching Max run around like a maniac. Hilary now knows and understands what beyblading is. She's rather cool to hang with.

"This is still heaps of fun!" Max shouted. Yep, he's defiantly found Tyson's sugar container. Max has also matured, but he is still a nutter and a sugar addict at heart.

"What about you, Kai?" I asked, turning to our leader. "Your opinion would be welcomed, you know."

There was no answer. That was expected. Kai was always stern and unforgiving. He also rarely spoke out. The two years with us has loosened him a little, but he's still a hard nut to crack.

"You don't have to be so stern, Kai," Hilary said. "You can trust us not to laugh at what you say. We're not li-"

Hilary was interrupted by a splitting scream. All of us turned to find the screamer and spotted the source, a young girl in brown, tattered, hooded clothing getting attacked by two large, dark suited guys.

Normal P.O.V

The 'Breakers and Hilary all rose to their feet and rushed to help the girl, who was curled into a ball and whimpering softly.

"You had better give in, Miss, or we may have to hurt you more," The largest said. The second, shorter guy cracked his knuckles to emphasize the point.

"Do you think that, for one minute, I'd give in to idiots like you?" the girl demanded, an strong accent full in her voice, then spat blood onto the ground near their feet.

"You shouldn't have done that," the large one said. Both took two steps back, and whipped out beyblades. They launched the blades towards the girl, who gazed in content at them. When they reached halfway towards her, the girl closed her eyes, as if accepting her fate.

"Die," the short dude snarled, then spun in shock and anger as his beyblade was knocked from its path by a white and blue blur. "Who the hell did that?"

"I did," Tyson said, launcher smoking. "You know that it isn't nice to attack a lady?"

"Stay out of this," the large guy demanded, and was about to attack the girl, who was eyeing down his blade, when that blade too, spun from its path, knocked aside by a green blur.

"Don't you understand what 'go away and leave her alone' means?" Max demanded, blue eyes full of anger. Both Dragoon and Draciel circled the two maroon blades as two more blades, the blue/red Dranzer and the grey Driger, spun in to circle as well.

"Why is it that whenever we try to do what we were sent to do, someone gets in our way?" the large guy snarled, his hand dipping into his pocket.

"Don't try anything funny, mate" Kai demanded. The lage guy didn't listen. Both guys called their beyblades back to their hands and pulled out smoke bombs. With a fierce farewell, they threw the bombs to the ground and as the thick smoke enveloped the group, they made their escape.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure," Max replied, grabbing his still-spinning blade. A small, pain-filled moan brought the boys back into reality. They swung around to see the girl struggling to her feet. She staggered and fell and would have hit the ground if...

"Hey, are you okay?" Kai asked, supporting her weight with an arm around her waist.

"Yea," the girl said, pulling the hood tighter around her face. "Yea, I'm okay."

Kai let go and the girl stood for a few seconds, then her legs gave out. Kai and Ray both rushed in to catch her and got there just in time. They gently lowered her to the ground.

"Lemme look at your ankle," Ray started lifting the bottom of her tattered pants leg, but the girl recoiled fast, muttering "I'm fine, my ankle's fine, we're all fine."

"Hey, what's your name, hu?" Tyson asked, kneeling on the ground.

"Yea," Hillary agreed. "We can't just go calling you 'Little Girl' or 'Jane Doe'! It'd be nice to speak to you as a person."

"Umm..." The Girl said, bowing her head.

"Please?" The Girl looked up to see Ray's cat-like eyes glowing with respect, but curiosity.

"It's, umm, Shiri," The girl mumbled.

"Was that 'Shiri'?" Kai asked, trying to see her eyes. 'Shiri' nodded.

"Are you the famous Bladebreakers, known all round the world?" Shiri asked, looking towards the ground to hide her eyes.

"Yea, we are!" Tyson proclaimed proudly.

"Why are you hiding your eyes?" Kai asked.

"Cause it'd be in your best interests not to know me too well," Shiri said, "Since those guys hurt everyone in their way between them and me." She tried to stand up, but failed, falling into Ray's lap.

"Well, 'in our best interests' or not, you need to be looked at!" Kenny spoke up.

"Gramps may let you stay with us for a while!" Tyson beamed.

"I can lend you some clothes, since I don't think brown is your colour at all!" Hilary smiled softly.

"And it seems as if you haven't had a good feed for a while! I plan to change that!" Ray said, softly grasping Shiri's hips.

"Ray's food is to die for!" Max grinned.

"And you need some rest," Kai said. "You look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in months."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Shiri asked, looking up for the first time. "You barely even know me!"

"Well, I feel as if I've known you for a long time," Kai said, finally meeting Shiri's eyes.

Shiri coughed and looked down. "I'm almost positive I know you from somewhere," she murmured to Kai. Kai looked stunned.

"So am I."

The others exchanged curious glances. "Lets get you out of here," Max said, slowly helping Shiri to her feet, and supported her until Ray got up and lifted her onto his back.

"I'll meet you back at Tyson's house, I'm grabbing some of my stuff for Shiri!" Hilary said, running off.

Unbeknown to the Bladebreakers, someone was watching from behind the bridge pylon. He grimaces, pulls out a phone, dials a number and says, "Lone Monkey to Base. The target is gone. I repeat: the target is gone."


	2. Hidden Confusion

Hi! Thaks you for the support people gave me with the first chapter! Here's the second, written while I should be doing work! (Opps!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades (wish I did!). The only thing I own is Shiri and the storyline. If you want to use the character, ask me first, please!

CHAPTER 2

Back at Tyson's house, while they waited for Hilary to get back and for Ray to start cooking, Shiri was being asked several questions.

"Your accent, it's really thick," Kenny queried. "Where does it originate from?"

"Well," Shiri scratched her head under her cloak (she said that, once Hilary had gotten back with some clothes and she had washed up, she would take the damned thing off) and said, "I've pretty much travelled all over the world, but the accent is part Russian and part Chinese. Russia and China are two places that I stayed for a while and it was easy to pick up."

"And those horrid rags – I dare not call them clothes – Where did they come from?" Max asked.

"I needed something to wear, after I lost most of my clothes in Brazil," Shiri said, giggling. "These were the only ones I could find. And no, they are not very comfortable, Tyson!"

Tyson gaped as everyone laughed. Kai opened his mouth to ask something, but Hilary rushed through the door with an, "I'm back!" shout. Shiri got up and, hobbling with a roughly strapped ankle, moved over to see what Hilary had brought.

"I'm sorry I took so long, but Mum wanted to know what I was doing with most of my clothes. Plus, she wouldn't let me take half of the stuff I wanted, so you're stuck with my hand-me-downs. Sorry Shiri!" Hilary apologised, dumping two garbage bags and a shopping bag down onto the floor. Shiri opened one and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"That's fine, Hilary," Shiri grinned. "Just don't tell your mother that you gave me a $300 pair of jeans!"

"What!" Hilary shouted. "Those things are worth $300 dollars?"

"Not anymore, maybe about $150," Shiri showed everyone the worn badge on the belt area. "This is a very expensive brand of jeans, imported from America."

"I know that brand!" Max said. "I have three pairs from that company back home!"

"But that label is so worn down, how could you tell they were from America?" Tyson asked.

"I have an oddly keen eye. I can tell that your shirt is a poly-cotton blend, and those jeans you're wearing are very well loved, and are about two years old," Shiri smiled. As Tyson gaped again, she turned back to Hilary and the bags. "What else did you bring?"

"I figured you'd want a shower, so I'm giving you a bottle of shower wash, and a toiletry kit."

"Did you bring a pair of scissors and a comb? I want to trim my hair," Shiri glanced over.

"Yeah. You having a shower now?" Hillary looked confused as Shiri pulled out random items of clothing.

"Please! The only reason why I'm wearing this cloak, other than to hide my face for the moment, is to stop my hair going everywhere. Though I'll call you in to do it."

"Sure!" Hilary said, getting up and grabbed the garbage bags and led Shiri, who carried the shopping bag, into the back of the house to the bathroom. As they left, Tyson, Kenny and Max started talking about her. Kai just sat there and was thinking.

Kai's POV

"If the sound of her voice is anything to go by, she must be gorgeous!" Tyson was steaming again. God, I hate when he does that.

"I thought you were after Hilary?" Max asked, jumping into the spot next to me.

"I...I...I...I...don't know..." Tyson trailed off. I could see him turning red in the corner of my eye. _Good, he probably deserved it, _I thought.

Hearing Ray cursing softly in the kitchen, I get up and see what's cooking (pardon the pun). Looking in, I see Ray covered in flour and what seems to be a tomato sauce used with pasta.

"Need some help?" I ask. Ray sighs and nods.

"At this rate, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"What are we making?" I ask, pulling an apron on to stop myself from being caked in sauce like Ray.

"Well, _we_," Ray emphasised, "are making a simple home-made pasta dish, but I can't seem to do anything right at the moment!" I grab Ray's fist before he can smash it into the bench.

"Now, you can't cook anything good if you can't use your hand," I say, holding it firmly, "and I believe that this meal is being made specially for our young guest?" Ray nodded. "Then lets get to work."

After I let go of Ray's hand, he looked down.

"Sorry Kai. I didn't mean to spit at you like that."

"Understood. Now, lets get this done!" After that remark, Ray seemed to cheer up. Although the two of us are the same age, he mostly seemed like the parental figure in the group. I smiled as I put the sauce down to simmer, wondering what Shiri was doing at that moment.

Shiri's POV

"You know," Hilary said, combing my hair, "you have very fast showers."

I chuckled. "Fast – but efficient. Done?"

Hilary placed the comb down. "Yup, done!"

I grinned. "Hilary, my new friend," I stumbled when I said that, but went on with, "you should be a hair dresser!"

"Don't have many friends, do you?" Hilary asked. I shook my head. "Well, you have us, now, so you'll never be lonely anymore!"

"I hope so, I really do," I mumbled. Then I thought of something. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Hilary asked, gathering up the horrible rags in an empty bag.

"When you go, I really need you to do this for me," I begged.

"Of course!"

"Well..."

Normal POV

"Kai?" Hilary asked, poking her head into the main room.

"What?" Kai shouted from the kitchen.

"Shiri asked for you," Hilary said, looking confused.

"Why?" Kai scowled, walking out of the kitchen while wiping his hands on a tea towel.

"I don't know!" Hilary snapped. "She just said she had something important to tell you."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, now what's going on! Well, I can't tell you. Not yet. If you want me to let you know when I post the next chapter, let me know, and I'll do it! And again, thanks for the support, since this is my first Fan Fic!

Hugs - Star-shimmered-dragon


	3. Hidden Souls

Oh! This is so cool! New Chapter up! What's going to happen? Well, just wait and see! Hehehe, I'm so cruel!

**Reis1gurl **- Thanks for the review! I'm taking your consept into mind, and that may be in the next chapter!

**Viper **and** Lisa **- You know who you are, and I hope you like this chappy!

On with the story!!!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, Don't sue. If I did own, I would be in the story, and who knows what would happen. I also don't own CSI: I just really love the program!

**CHAPTER 3 **

"She wants to talk to me?" Kai asked, using a softer tone of voice. "But why?"

"I don't know," Hilary said. "All she said was something about a Nona Nikki. Does that mean anything to you?"

Ray's POV

Kai's face changed. Then he rushed off, leaving me spooning the sauce over the pasta. I mean, Kai once mention something about a grandparent who treated him better than Voltaire, but he never said anything about another relative.

_I wonder why, _I though. I shrugged. They'll tell us in their own time.

Normal POV

"Foods up!" Ray shouted, holding two plates in each hand. "And Tyson!" Ray said, holding Tyson's plate just out of reach. He looked up, begging. "No eating like a pig. We don't want Shiri to lose her appetite, do we?" Tyson shook his head, just wanting to get at the food. Shiri chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ray," Shiri grinned. "I've probably seen worse eating habits than the ones of a never-full Tyson." She laughed as Tyson pretty much proved her point. Ray turned a slight shade of red as he passed her the plate. She looked suspiciously at the pasta sitting on her plate.

"It isn't poisoned," Kai said, putting a forkful into his own mouth.

"Sorry," Shiri giggled, "but I'm so used to being cautious, that even in safe company I'm still on edge." She took a bite and gasped. Ray looked suspicious. "Goodness, who cooked this?"

"Ray did, mostly," Kai said, grasping his cup. "But I helped somewhat."

"Well, then," Shiri said, getting up and walking around the table. "Here's to a good meal only rivalled by a nice Chinese chef in Paris!" She placed a small kiss onto Kai's cheek, then turned and did the same thing to Ray. Tyson was appalled; Max shocked and both Kenny and Hilary were amused. Ray flushed slightly.

"Oy! What about us, hm?" Tyson said, pointing to his cheek.

"Well, when you do something that impresses me a lot, then you'll get one, cheeky!" Shiri said, patting Tyson's cheek before sitting down. Everyone laughed (except Kai. He just smirked).

"So, Shiri," Hilary said. "Tell us a little more about yourself. There's still so much we don't know!"

"Well," Shiri said, smiling slightly, "there's some stuff I don't really remember, so forgive me if some pieces are a little blank. I don't remember much of my childhood, but I grew up with a nice elderly lady in Russia. She was great, and she taught me many of the things I know today, like sewing, beyblading, self defence, cooking, and so on. Life was ok, then about two years ago, she came down with a crippling cancer. She knew she wouldn't get out of this one alive, so she told me that I was being pursued. That and she told me my birth history, given to her when she took me in. She left everything to me when she died – her house, her money, the beyblade that I now keep. Not long after her funeral, the chase started. I've been chased all over the world. You name it, most likely I've been there. Then I met up with you guys and here I am," Shiri shrugged, and finished off her pasta.

"So you mean you've been everywhere in the world?" Max asked, "Including Las Vegas?"

"Want proof? Watch CSI tomorrow night," Shiri chuckled as she collected the now empty plates. "I'm the victim." She laughed as she headed for the kitchen.

-Later that night, lights go out -

"So you guys are cool with me staying here?" Shiri asked, folding out the sleeping mat.

"Absolutely!" Tyson beamed, "and Gramps doesn't really mind either!"

"And now it's more like a sleepover, especially with TWO girls over!" Max grinned at Hilary as she lay out her own sleeping mat between Tyson and Shiri.

"Don't get any ideas, Maxie," Hilary growled. "We are NOT playing Truth or Dare!"

"Agreed," Kai, Shiri and Ray toned. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, lets get some sleep," Kenny said. Everyone climbed into their beds as Tyson dimmed the lights.

After the 'goodnights' had been shared, everyone dozed off. Except one.

Shiri's POV

I can't sleep. It's a habit I've gotten into since I started running. Light sleep for 2 hours, deep sleep for an hour and no sleep for the rest of the time, and not in that order. As quietly as possible, I stretched out and stared at the ceiling. _Come on; give me a sign that you're asleep!_

A loud snore filled the room. I glanced over and grinned as I discovered it was Tyson. Finally, a snorer that could wake the dead!

I slowly sat up, and pulled my blade from where I had hidden it when the lights had gone out. With the pale moonlight, the bitbeast could just be seen. I looked around and spotted the box that Kenny had said contained the boy's old launchers. I smiled.

"Lets go and practice, Skylark," I whispered, and climbed out of bed and out into the yard.

Normal POV

Ray woke to a humming in the yard, one he recognised as a beyblade running. Sitting up, he cast his eyes over the group to figure whose it was.

Tyson: Snoring impossibly loud.

Max: Dreaming of Sugar

Kenny: Just sleeping

Hilary: Probably dreaming of Tyson

Kai: Sleeping

That left Shiri. Ray quietly climbed out of bed and over to the door.

Ray's POV

I saw Shiri standing by the beystadium in Tyson's backyard, pausing every now and then to adjust her grip on one of my old launchers. She grumbled, then settled and held the ripcord and launcher ready.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" Shiri murmured and pulled the ripcord, sending a blue/green beyblade spinning shakily into the dish. She grumbled, retrieved the blade and set it ready again. As I stood there, I admired what I could see. Shiri's blonde hair reached just below her shoulder blades and white-blonde sun streaks almost glowed in the moonlight. Her eyes glowed a bright green, melding in with the pale green t shirt and blue shorts she was wearing as nightclothes. She stood tall, just under my height and had the palest skin with a slight tan. All in all, she seemed to glow in the moonlight. I blushed as she bent over to pick up the Beyblade, then shook my head as she reset the blade. Quietly I walked over and grasped her elbows.

Normal POV

"You need to lift your arms up that little bit higher," Ray murmured into Shiri's ear. She jumped. "Sorry," Ray apologized.

"That's ok, it's ok," Shiri stammered. Their eyes locked, both of them turning away with a nervous chuckle and bright red cheeks. Shiri coughed. "So, I have to rase my arms a bit higher?"

Ray turned back. "Yeah. That and try to yank the ripcord out a bit faster and harder."

"Like this?" Shiri asked, and held the launcher just under shoulder height, looking to Ray for approval. Ray nodded, so Shiri took that as the cue to launch the blade. She ripped the ripcord out so hard and fast that the launcher started smoking and she fell back, knocking Ray over and landing in his lap. The Beyblade sat spinning evenly in the centre of the dish. But neither of them noticed. Their eyes were on each other and the awkward position they were in. They blushed red, moved slightly closer, lips almost touching until Shiri jerked back, looking into a tree that stuck over the fence.

"I don't think we should be out here," Shiri said, sounding nervous.

"Agreed," Ray said, looking worried. Shiri stood up, grabbed her blade and the two rushed inside. They climbed into their individual beds without a word, and tried to get to sleep.

Ray's POV

'Oh my goodness, did we almost kiss? If Shiri didn't notice something in the tree, would we have? Oh gosh, now I'm going to have to tell Kai that Shiri and me... Argh, I've got to stop thinking of her! But her lips looked so soft and subtle and she smelt of maples and jasmine and... ARGH!!!!'

Shiri's POV

'Man, I must be going crazy. I almost kissed Ray! I mean, I wouldn't have argued, but I couldn't. I can't be staying here for too long, they'll find me, and then the Bladebreakers would be in some serious trouble and it would be ALL MY FAULT!!! Argh, I can't stand this! I have to talk to Kai in the morning.'

Normal POV

Shiri rolled over and saw that Ray was lying restlessly, but asleep, on his back. She got up quietly, lent over and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight, Ray," Shiri murmured and slid back into bed, slipping into her hour of deep, dreamless sleep.

Outside in that very tree, a person clad in black pulled a mobile phone from his pocket and said, "Night Owl to Base. I've found the girl. Repeat: I've found the girl. She's with Him."

---------------------------------------------

Please Review. If you want a email letting you know when I update, let me know.

Hugs!

star-shimmered-dragon


	4. Hidden Trust

**Chapter 4 – Hidden Trust**

Hey! It's me! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner. My school work has been piling up on top of me. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but I know my friend likes it! She's read the rough draft. Again, sorry. My Muse is going stir crazy!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade, or Linkin Park. If I did, I'd lose goodness knows how much money on them.

REVIEWERS!

**Viper - **I know I am! You tell me every day!

**Reis1girl** - Lovely idea! I'm using the concept in up and coming chapters. Any more ideas, and I'll be happy.

**Chapter 4**

Normal POV

Ray woke the next morning to some background music, the smell of frying eggs, bacon and bread and the sound of a girl singing in the kitchen. After getting dressed, Ray walked out into the kitchen to see Shiri finishing off some bacon.

"I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. Oh!" Shiri jumped, almost breaking a plate. "Ray! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Ray said, shoving his bandana into his pocket. "Anything to eat?"

Shiri giggled. "What would you like?"

Ray's POV

Hey, Shiri's cute when she giggles. Anyway...

"I'll have a little of everything, if that's ok," I said. Shiri smiled.

"That's fine!" She said, putting things onto the plate she grabbed. She handed the plate to me. "I'll be in shortly, I'm hungry too." I laughed a little as I sat down at the table. Few seconds later, Shiri sat down across from me. As soon as she did, I dug in. glancing up; I could see Shiri looking nervous.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. This seemed to startle her a bit.

"Oh, I...I...I was wondering if it is ok, I mean, if it tastes good, I mean, is the food ok?" Shiri stumbled (over her words, not her feet).

"It's great," I said honestly, taking another bite. As I swallowed, I saw she was still nervous. "That wasn't it, was it Shiri?"

Shiri's POV

Oh no, now Ray's suspicious. If I tell him – but he could – and I could, oh, never mind.

"Well," I sighed.

"You can trust me, you know that," Ray pushed his plate aside so he could lean over. I pushed his plate back to him.

"Please, don't let me stop you from eating," I said. "I hate letting food go to waste." Ray shrugged, but kept eating.

"Now, just to clarify, you have to keep this a total secret," Shiri stated. "I'm hesitant telling you this, because the more people who know, the more people I put in danger."

"I swear not to tell ANYONE," Ray said, pushing his now empty plate to the side.

Normal POV

"You can tell Kai, since he's involved in this as well," Shiri said. "To begin, I haven't been completely truthful to you guys. You all know that I'm running, but you don't know specifically who or why. You know the existence of Biovolt, and that they train kids to be ruthless fighters?" Taking Ray's nod as he understands, Shiri continued, "then you know that Kai grew up there. Well, so did I."

------------------------------------

Oh, cliffhanger! More will be explained in later chapters. Bye!!


	5. Hidden Emotions of a Restless Past

Heya! Yes, I'm posting 2 chapters in one day, but Serenity (my Muse) is enjoying the work!

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Beyblade, if i did, it wouldn't be popular now, and i'd be broke.

REVIEWERS:

**Reis1gurl** - Wow! I love your ideas! It's coming up in Chapter 8! And i'm sorry that you don't like cliffhangers, cause there's another one coming! Sorry!

**Viper-Vegeta** - Nice to see you've finally signed up! And Chibi'd better behave, or Serenity will have to hurt him! Nice review, too!

On with the story!

**Chapter 5 – Hidden Emotions of a Restless Past**

Ray sat there a little stunned. He then abruptly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Shiri asked, scared.

"Don't worry, I'm not waking anyone up," Ray said, heading into the kitchen. Few minutes later, he came out with two mugs of tea. He laughed at Shiri's confused look as he placed one in front of her, saying, "Talking about a past is bad enough. Talking about a bad one, well, a nice, sweetened mug of tea will help calm you down."

Taking a large sip, Shiri hummed and said, "Thanks, Ray. It does help! On with my story?" After Ray nodded, Shiri sighed and said, "I'll tell you most of it, but there is going to be things that I'll deliberately leave out. Yes, I grew up in the abbey, as the only girl. I won't go into much detail, but when I was five, my father gave me to my grandfather and my grandfather put me in that hellhole. We weren't allowed any friends, but I developed a close relationship with my close Cousin, Kai," Shiri giggled at Ray's shocked face. "I know, we don't seem to look alike, but we do have some similarities: stubborn attitudes, rock-hard determination, sullen quiet when we don't want to be disturbed, two-toned hair highlights, the list goes on. But I mostly look like my mother, maybe you know her? Yuni Li?"

Ray gasped. "Yeah, I know her! According to my father, she died after giving birth to my friend Mariah. But the two of you can't be related!"

Shiri nodded. "Mariah is my half-sister. A few months after I was born, she had an affair with another man – Mariah's father. After Mariah was born, and my father discovered that she wasn't his, he flew into a jealous rage and killed not only her, but her father too. This left Mariah with her Aunt to be raised, and me to be carted to Russia during the middle of the night. I don't remember her too much, but I have a feeling that I don't look like her either. More like mum than anything," Shiri pulled out an old locket with the traditional Chinese symbols of balance and fire on it, and opened it. Inside, one half had an old image of Yuni (who looked a lot like Shiri) and on the other half...

Shiri looked sheepish, tears forming in her eyes, "After I found out what he did, I ripped my fathers photo out of there. He doesn't have a place anywhere near my heart. I was angered and ashamed that my father exchanged me for power and money," Shiri wiped her streaming eyes. "When I met Kai, I learnt the truth, and Kai helped me, looked after me where no one else would. When I made a mistake, they'd beat me, and not treat me. At night, Kai crept in and cleaned my wounds. Kai has been and always will be there for me." From there, Shiri broke off and started crying quietly onto the table. Ray got up, walked around to the other side of the table and, after giving Shiri his bandana to wipe her eyes on, wrapped her up in a big hug. Rocking Shiri's sobbing form, Ray didn't notice anyone else in the room until he saw a hand clasp Shiri's cheek.

"Kai!" Ray gasped. Shiri looked up, eyes rimmed in red. Kai smiled – not a smirk, a genuine smile.

"Where did you get up to?" Kai asked, softly.

"About you being the only one who cared," Shiri said, wiping her tears.

Kai's POV

"Come on," ray said, sitting Shiri up. "It isn't comfortable, crying onto a dining room table." Shiri gave a watery grin.

"I look hideous, don't I," Shiri whispered to me in Russian. I look at her closely. Naturally good looking for one of Hiwatari blood, the tears didn't dampen her appearance. They made her cheeks a healthy red shine, and they added a look of innocence onto her worn, tired face.

"As beautiful as always," I replied in Russian. Glancing at Ray and seeing his worried face, I smiled. Again in Russian, I said, "Seems like you have an admirer in our Chinese counterpart." Shiri's face fell, but after I said, "He's perfect for you," she perked up, as did Ray. Shiri wiped her tears on the bandana, then realised something.

"Ray," Shiri said in English. "I think I've ruined your bandana!"

Ray grinned. "Keep it. You can use it!"

"Thanks!" Shiri gave Ray a big hug. Ray blushed, then looked at Kai. When Kai gave the thumbs up (another thing he doesn't do) Ray hugged Shiri back.

"Let's move out the back," Kai suggested. "We can talk more then. Fresh air will do us some good. The others can feed themselves."

"Tyson, maybe," Shiri piped up. "The way he eats, there'll be nothing left!" The boys looked at her, and laughed. Outside, "Owl Eyes" radioed in.

"Owl Eyes to base. Bad news. There's a Third Party involved."

------------------------------------

Oh, the evil guys are back! Warning: they make an apperance soon, but I don't want to spoil anything (hehehe, I'm so evil!)

Thanks, guys!

Hugs all round,

star-shimmered-dragon


	6. Hidden Pain

**StarShimmeredDragon: **Wow, guys thank you for waiting so long for this! I'm really sorry I took so long, i mean, first my computer breaks down, then i lent my book with all my story notes to a friend, then-

**Aura: **They all understand, did you not read the reviews?

**SSD: **Opps, sorry. Could you please do a disclaimer, Aura?

**A: **She does not own this, because if she did, the program would stink. And she agrees.

**SSD: **Thanks. By the way, Aura is my new Muse. My old one, if you can tell from my Bio, has gone, but Aura's pretty cool. For those who've seen the anime, .hacktwlight, my Aura looks similar to the Aura from that.

**A: **You forgot the revierers...

**SSD: **Ok, here it goes...

**Reis1gurl: **Thanks for the support, and yes, you are loved, unlike me... (**Aura:** Well, your boyfriend loves you, your dad loves you, your brother loves you, but it would be like pulling teeth out to get him to admit it) Ok, i get it.

**Viper-Vegeta:** Yes, it's weird seeing my own stuff printed. Oh, I got Joe onto this site too!

**Plushie Ray: **Thanks for your high opinion, and i hope you like this chapter too!

**Samsam11: **I know, Kai is really cute at times. I'm placing him as the 'not-bad-but-misunderstood-guy' cause i like him.

**Akkiko: **Wow, you reviewed, like, all the chapters at once! That's cool, but you seem to have some odd friends. The review for chapters 4 and 5. Whoa, cool. But anyway, thanks for reading this!

**SSD: **Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Hidden Pain**

"Go, Dragoon!"

"Driger, Attack!"

Lunchtime. Shiri and Kai are in the kitchen, preparing lunch and catching up. The others were training and discussing their 'new arrival'.

"We haven't seen her blade yet," Tyson said, picking up his blade, "so how do we know that she's good? Nice match, by the way, Ray.

"Thanks, Tyson!" Ray grinned, showing his Neko canines. "As for Shiri, she's good. All she needs is a launcher made just for her. In the meantime, can you do it, Chief?"

Kenny looked up, stunned, "Sure I can do it. I'll just need to analyse her data."

"You want me to do what?"

The boys (Hilary was being forced to visit her grandmother today, so she left early) turned to see Shiri place a plate of food on the decking, followed by Kai and a tray of drinks. Shiri raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, suspicious. Tyson shrank back in fear. _'She's more like Kai than is good for her, and that's scary!'_ He thought.

"We want you to join our team, and that means testing your skills!" Tyson said, getting over the 'She's totally scary' thing fast. Max turned to Kenny.

"Talk about getting straight to the point," Max whispered. Shiri ignored them.

"You want me to try out?" She repeated. "Sure, I'll have to borrow-"

"Done," Ray passed over his old launcher, the same as the night before. As their hands touched, Ray and Shiri blushed faintly. But it passed quickly, and Shiri got into position, turning to the boys.

"So, who am I fighting?"

"I'll fight," Ray stepped forward. Max rushed up to play judge.

"Ready? 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Max shouted. At the count, Shiri and Ray launched their blades.

"Attack, Driger!"

"Skylark, show them what you've got!"

Both blades kept crashing together in a parade of sparks. After some time of dodging, attacking and defending, Ray summoned his bitbeast.

"Driger, Hyper Tiger Claw!"

In a blaze of green light, out came the White Tiger, looking ferocious. Shiri grinned, showing hints of elongated (AN: Means longer) canines.

"Just what I was waiting for!" Shiri's long aqua gown fluttered as Shiri shouted, "Arise, Skylark, and attack!"

All of a sudden, a great golden tiger with dragon wings came out of her blade and with a frightening roar, sent Driger flying from the ring. Max raised his hand.

"Shiri wins!"

A few minutes later, and Kenny approached Shiri. She politely finished her mouthful and looked amazed when Kenny handed her a brand new, gold and red launcher.

"This is calibrated to your skill level, which is at the same level as the boys." Kenny said. Shiri stood up.

"Wow, thank you, Kenny. How much do I owe you? I don't have all that much, but…" Shiri looked confused when Kenny shook his head.

"I could never take anything for this. It's just a pleasure to do this for you," Kenny said. Shiri sat down, shocked.

"Goodness, thanks. I…I…I…I don't know how to thank you. I guess, thanks Kenny," Shiri placed her hand on her cheek, damp with tears.

"You're very welcome, Shiri," Kenny said. "Like I said, it was a pleasure!"

"Now, Shiri," Tyson said, "we have something to-"

"Oh, fancy little group you've got here, slave."

The group looked up onto the wall, where the two suited guys from before were perched.

"Didn't think you could get away from us, did you, slave!" The shorter one said. Shiri got up, and stood in front of the Bladebreakers.

"They didn't do anything wrong, so keep them out of this!" she shouted, raising her arms as if to protect them. The suited guys laughed.

"Look at that, LM. The slave thinks they're her friends!" The tall guy said.

"If you want Shiri, you'll have to go through me first!" Ray stood beside Shiri, and quickly grasped her arm.

"Oh, we can fix that, if you'd like," The men brought out their blades, and sent them flying at Ray. Shiri stepped around to be in front.

"Move!" Ray flung her out of the way, letting the impact throw him into the wall.

"That'll teach you a lesson, brat," LM said. "Don't forget it, or else." They laughed, turned and vanished into the darkness. Shiri ran to Ray's side.

"Why me, why now!" Shiri sobbed, the tears falling freely onto Ray's unconscious form. "Not another one. Not another one!" Shiri screamed, ignoring the comfort the boys offered.

-That night-

"Wow, Shiri hasn't left that room since!" Tyson said, looking annoyed. "Why is she like that?"

"Well, Tyson," Hilary said (she came back not long after Ray had been moved into the house), "Shiri is upset because someone got seriously injured while trying to protect her. Considering on how much she acts like Kai, she doesn't like that, and it rips her up to know that."

Tyson chose to ignore her as shouts irrupted from the room where Ray lay resting.

"I can't tell them, Kai! What's stopping those guys from coming back to hurt you too?" Shiri's shouts came through the door.

"If they know the truth, then they can all prepare for the worse," Kai's shouts soon followed.

"Prepare for what, death? Those BIA could have KILLED Ray because of me. If it weren't for me being here, you would never have had this problem in the first place!"

"If it weren't for you, I'd be a horrible guy! I may have turned out like Grandfather! As for the guys, they already suspect something! Even Tyson, who can be intelligent when he wants to!"

"Well, you can tell Tyson and the others to go shove it, because I'm leaving in the morning! If they know I'm here, I'll go hide out elsewhere! I've heard Central Australia is a nice place this time of year, despite the heat and the sand!"

"And then what, you'll continue running for the rest of your life? Do you know what a big mistake that is?"

"Do you know the mistake you're making by forcing me to stay here? At least I'm not leaving this very second!"

"Why don't you calm yourself down before someone gets hurt!"

"Fine!"

Kai stormed into the main room, to come face-to-face with a very curious, but disturbed team. Kai sighed.

"Guess I'd better explain some things to you…"

Shiri's POV

I walked to the door, and closed it properly. _Why do cousins have to be like that? It's not like he's my brother…Well, he is, sort of. The closest thing I've ever had to a family. _I sat down on the bed next to Ray and took a look at the bandana. Embroidered into the center of the red strip was the Ying-Yang symbol.

"For balance," I whispered, crying silently. Tying the bandana around my arm, I lay down next to Ray and slowly dozed off, paying little attention to the commotion in the living room. I thought I heard someone call out Ray's name, but I don't know. All of a sudden, a bright light streamed into the room (all the lights are out), and the shadowed figure shouted out one word.

"RAY!!!"

* * *

**SSD:** Oh, I bet everyone would know who that creepy voice belongs to!

**A: **Yeah, we all know it's-

**SSD:** Don't go spoiling it! Makes it less fun! Anyway, a hug from Me or Aura or Ray or any other person you want if you correctly guess who it is! Tune in next time!

**A: **You sound like a raidio show host. And personally? I hope they get it. Shibi's hugs hurt! (throws a ball at Chibi's head) So Stop It!


	7. Hidden Relations

** Star-shimmered-dragon: **Gee, don't I feel like an idiot. Being my first time using FF, I totally screwed that up! Anyway, I'm really sorry bout that!

** Aura: **They understand, she's also sorry for posting so late.

** SSD: **Yeah, I'm sorry >mumbles stupid school... grrrr 

** A: **They understand, don't worry.

**SSD: **I'll post review comments in the next chapter, so get in quickly!**  
**

** A:**On we go! 

**LAST TIME:** We have visitors... one who gives a very familiar cry...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Kai's POV 

"And that's everything, there about," I said, as the VRC clicked on and the opening theme of CSI played softly on the TV.

"Wow…" Tyson was shocked. "Poor Shiri… If I'd known…"

"No one knew that much Tyson," Hilary placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not even me."

"But why did she hide that from us?" Kenny asked, hands resting lightly on his laptop.

"Remember what I told you about the BIA? They're the Biovolt's PRIVATE soldiers, trained to be ruthless. They can be worse than they were at lunch," I said, glancing at the TV in time to see the "victim" (a.k.a, Shiri) being cut open by Doc Robbins.

"Wow, she WAS right… She really IS in CSI," Max murmured. The others nodded. There was a soft knocking at the door and Tyson went to answer it.

"WHERE'S MY RAY!" Mariah shouted as she barged in through the door, knocking Tyson into the wall.

"Sorry, Tyson," Lee apologised, lifting Tyson to his feet. "Mariah told me that she had something she just HAD to tell Ray."

"That's fine…"

"Mariah, calm down…" Max said, but it was too late. Mariah had run off to the spare room where she saw Ray's shoes sitting next to and shouted out really loud.

"RAY!"

Shiri's POV 

"Owww, HEY!" I shouted as this intruder knocked me to the floor. She ignored me, rushing over to Ray and started shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Ray, hey. RAY! WAKE UP, RAY!" She shouted. I grabbed her hands before she could injure Ray even more.

"Look here, you can't walk right in here and start shaking an injured guy like that…" I trailed off when I saw almost identical eyes as mine looking back at me.

"What do you want?" She snapped, showing canines.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Mariah Riki. Now, who the heck are you?" Mariah snapped.

"Mariah, as in the daughter of Yuni Li?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Mariah's eyes glanced down to Ray's bandana, tied around my arm. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing with that? It isn't yours!" Without waiting for an answer, Mariah yanked it off me, pulling my arm HARD.

"Ouch, Hey! Ray gave that to me! Give it back!" I shouted, standing protectively in front of Ray's bed.

"Not until I get my answer: Who are you?" Mariah shouted.

"Me?" I smiled, almost menacingly. "I'm your sister."

"My sister? No way. Prove it."

"Fine, I will," I stood up. "Our mother was Yuni Li. Your father was Auron Zain. Three months after I was born, you were conceived. My father, Rousseau, found out that Yuni was cheating on him, so waited until after you were born, then killed her and Auron. I regret my fathers actions, but I'm not him!" Wiping my eyes, I stared at Mariah, standing tall, and declared, "Who am I? I am Shiri Mai Riki – Hiwatari, and I am your sister, wether you like it or not!"

* * *

**SSD: **Well, any bets on what's going to happen next? Check in shortly, I'm typing it up now!  



	8. Hidden Feelings

**SSD: **I'm a goof. I'm sorry for not posting sooner, i'm such a sucker for leaving homework to the last minute.  
**Aura: **She does it way too much

**SSD: **So, here's chapter 8, I hope you like it. Oh, my loyal fans!

**Numar-the-Mage**: thanks for the comment. Love you!

**Viper-Vegeta**: I have to thank this girl! If it wasn't for her, I may not have posted for a while! Thanks Viper! And Chibi? Calm down.

**Highrider**: Thanks! I'm slowly coming along!

**SamSam-aka-Sam**: Hehehehe I'm usually a Mariah hater (she steals my Ray away from me, grr) but I needed a nice person. She dosen't blow a gasket, but she can do that later if you want.

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclamer: **I do not own Beyblade, CSI (in refrence to the last chapter) or the song. I have no idea who the song belongs to, but it's not mine. I love it. It's from dotHack/sign. Really good.**  
**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 8**

"I am Shiri Mai Riki – Hiwatari, and I am your sister, wether you like it or not!"

Everyone turned to the spare room in time to se the door slam open, and Shiri running outside, disappearing in the darkness.

"I'd better see how Mariah took that, it was a little too much," Kai said.

"I guess I'll talk to Shiri, I have a bone to pick with her," Lee said, running to the door outside.

"Thanks, Lee!" Kai shouted, and dragged the others to see Mariah.

Spare Room 

Kai leading the way, the boys rushed in to see Mariah just standing there, holding Ray's bandana in her hand loosely.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, taking a hesitant step forward. Mariah looked up and smiled.

"Guess that makes up cousins, hu?" Mariah said softly.

"Yeah. You alright?" Kai smiled slightly. Mariah nodded, than gasped.

"I'd better apologize to Shiri for my outburst," Mariah started to head for the door, but Max grabbed her arm.

"Give Lee a chance. He's gone out there to talk her down."

Outside, Rooftop 

Lee walked outside to hear a soft sobbing coming from the roof. Leaping up lightly, he found Shiri curled up in a ball, crying softly.

He walked over, but Shiri didn't seem to notice him until he sat down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about Mariah, Shiri." Lee said, smiling slightly. "She's always been a little too rough, and she jumps to conclusions too quickly. She'll get used to you soon enough though, you seem like a nice enough girl."

A sobby laugh emerged from Shiri. "I only wanted to be a good friend, and a good sister." She started crying again and put her hands back over her eyes, but Lee wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Look at me now. It's my fault Ray got hurt, it's my fault these guys are going to be targeted, it's all my fault!"

"Hey." Lee broke in. "If it wasn't for you, Kai wouldn't be so happy. If it weren't for you, Mariah wouldn't have known she had a sister, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. Not everything that goes wrong in the world is your fault."

"Maybe you're right." Shiri said, sitting up, then she turned to Lee with a small smile. "Thanks! Anyway, you know my name, but I don't know yours. What is it?"

"I'm Lee. I'm also your twin brother." Lee said.

"My…twin?" Shiri's jaw dropped. "But-"

"It seemed Mum was already suspicious of Rousseau, because once I was born I was sent to live with Aunt Rykula, who was left with Mariah later. I only found out you existed a few years ago, but it seems no one bothered to tell you until now."

"Wow…" Shiri looked at Lee, absorbing his features properly. "It's easy to see who inherited Mum's looks then."

"Hey, you have more of Mum's looks than you think." Lee said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks a bunch, Lee." Shiri drawled with a laugh. "Hey, you know, you're as easy to talk to as Ray is."

"Come on, let's head back inside." Lee suggested, smiling at her. "I'm sure someone wants to apologize."

Normal POV

Shiri and Lee walked into the spare room, and everyone turned to look at them. Mariah stepped forwards as the boys walked out the door, but Kai paused.

"We'll leave you girls alone for a while." He said. "Give us a shout if you need anything though." He left, closing the door, then it was only Mariah and Shiri. The silence seemed to echo for a few moments, then Mariah spoke up.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." She said. "I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"I'm sorry as well." Shiri said. "Other than Kai and Lee, you're the only family I have. When you acted hostile, I panicked. I panic a lot lately."

"Here." Mariah held out the bandana. "I believe what you said earlier now, about Ray giving this to you."

"Thanks." Shiri took the bandana and tied it around her head again.

"It's nice to see my two favorite girls are friends again." A soft voice came from the bed. Shiri and Mariah turned to see Ray sitting up, and Mariah rushed over to him.

"Ray! You're awake!" She exclaimed excitedly. Moments later, the boys ran into the room, and Shiri stood aside, forgotten. She sighed inwardly and walked out the door.

No one noticed her sitting in the den, arms wrapped around her knees, watching the tail end of CSI with tears running down her face.

Ray's POV

"Mariah, Lee! What are you doing here?" I asked. Mariah smiled.

"Aren't I allowed to come over and visit?" She asked, in a slightly offended tone. She stood and moved to the door.

"Mariah asked me to bring her out." Lee said. "It's nice to see you Ray."

"I heard fighting earlier." I frowned now. "Where's Shiri?"

"Yeah!" Max and Tyson said.

"I thought she'd be glad to see you awake." Kenny put in.

"Us too." Lee and Kai added.

"She's in the den, watching the TV." Mariah frowned. I think she's crying."

I climbed out of bed and stood on shaky legs. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Ray! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Mariah scolded, but I snorted.

"Tough." I walked to the door. "Stay here, and I don't want any of you listening in." Without waiting for an answer, I walked out and closed the door behind me.

Normal POV, Den

Ray walked into the Den silently, to hear a soft, teary voice singing.

"_You are near to the dark, I will tell you 'bout the sun._

_You are here, no escape from my visions of the world._

_You will cry, all alone, but it does not mean a thing to me._

_Though in the song I will sing until the darkness comes to sleep._

_Come to me and I will tell you 'bout the secret of the sun._

_It's in you, not me, but it does not mean a thing to you."_

Ray looked in to see Shiri's teary face pale with either grief or tears, and she was softly singing along to the songs on the music channel. She wiped her face on her hands, and Ray saw that she was wearing the headband, then she sighed.

"Leave me alone, Kai." Shiri said absently. "I just want to be alone, and have a chance to cry myself out."

Ray walked closer and sat down next to her.

"If I was Kai, I would do that, but I'm not. As for crying yourself out, though, go ahead. You can cry on my shoulder if you want to." Ray gently clasped Shiri's hand, and he drew her to his chest as she started to sob again. He was quiet, he didn't say a word, but as he gently rocked her he wondered about a shout he heard from the study. Several minutes later, Shiri sat up, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ray, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." She apologized.

"It's just a shirt." Ray smiled warmly. "Why were you upset though? You looked fine earlier."

"You have so many people who care for you!" Shiri exclaimed. "I felt so guilty because it was through my actions that you got hurt, but everyone forgave me so quickly. I've hardly done a thing, but you've all looked out for me so much!" Now, ashamed of her tears, Shiri turned her head. She couldn't look at him. Ray grasped her jaw gently and turned her head back to look at him though, and wiped her tears away with his (clean) handkerchief.

"We all care about you, Shiri, no matter what you think. Maybe for different reasons, but we all care just the same. Because you and kind, and special. I care because you are beautiful as well. You are sweet, gentle, and one heck of a Blader!" Ray paused while Shiri chuckled, then he went to continue. "But, most of all, I care because I've-"

BANG

"TYSON!"

A shout interrupted them, and Shiri sighed.

"We'd better go see what we can do." She said.

"Ok." Ray helped Shiri to her feet, then they headed for the spare room.

Normal POV, Spare Room

After Ray Left

"Wow, Shiri can sing well." Lee said.

"Almost angelic." Mariah sighed. "I'd give anything to sing like that.

"Oh yeah? Aren't you jealous?" Max asked. "Don't you have this, like, HUGE crush on Ray?"

"Oh, Shiri can have him." Mariah turned all dreamy, her eyes misting over as a smiled spread over her face. "My new guy is sooo much more perfect."

"New guy?" Tyson asked, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "I'm hungry." He mumbled.

"Why were you so happy to see Ray then?" Kenny asked, without looking up from typing.

"Because he told me that it was strange to have a long-distance crush." Mariah replied. "I guess it took me a while to get over him, but I've found someone better! I promised to tell him, and so I am!"

"I don't mean to pry, but who is it?" Kai asked, sitting on the bed.

"You're unusually happy, Kai." Mariah changed the subject quickly, flushing.

"Mariah, you know I have the final say on who you date." Lee warned, frowning slightly. "Who is it?"

Mariah mumbled something unintelligible. Max leant forward with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you say? We can't hear you Mariah, speak up." He said.

"I said Johnny." Mariah repeated, slightly louder.

"Johnny!"

"Shush!" Mariah panicked. "Don't let Ray hear you!"

"But, you're going out with Johnny?" Lee frowned. "Did you ask him? Or did he ask you?"

"He asked me…" Mariah seemed to shrink. "Is that a problem?"

"No!"

"No?"

"No! I like the idea! Mariah and Johnny! It's kind of cool, but if he hurts you he'll learn a whole new description of pain." Lee grinned, ignoring Tyson's frequent complaints, which were backed up by his stomach. Lee turned to Kai. "Had this talk with Shiri yet?" He asked.

"Na, but she knows I approve." Kai smirked. "Advantage of being able to speak Russian in front of a Chinese."

"Ray was there? When was this?" Max asked.

"I'm hungry!" Tyson repeated loudly.

"Do something about it then!" Kai snapped, then turned back to Max. "This morning while you guys were sleepi-"

BANG

"TYSON!"

"You said do something about it." Tyson said, standing in front of a broken window.

"I meant, get yourself some food! Not break something!" Kai sweatdropped.

"What happened now?" Ray asked from the door, with Shiri peering over his shoulder.

"Never mind." Kai said. Let's just get something to eat., then go to bed. Mr. D will be here to see Shiri's blading skills for the team at lunchtime."

"Ok!" A collective shout from all of them, then they had dinner and went to bed, eager for the next day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If I get the time tomorrow, I'll post the next chapter! thanks again! 

Anyone wanna guess what will happen next?


	9. Hidden Skills

**Star-shimmered-dragon:** Hello everyone! It's...nice to see that...>sniff one person reviewed for me... But! Have no fear! I'm posting again, but please, I'd like collective critisism and comments on what you all like. Don't be afraid to review anonomously, I like to hear from eveyone.

**Stormy:** Yes, sometimes she can go barmy. It drives me crazy.

**Aura: **I haven't been able to concentrate on the ending for this story! Yes people, there are going to be fourteen/fifteen chapters and a longish prologue. Don't hurt me! >cowers

**SSD:** Anyway, Stormy's the inspiration for my CSI fan fiction, and Aura for my new beyblade one. check my bio for details. and now, my faithful reviewer.

**Samantha aka Sam aka Bob aka SamLee:** Wow, sorry about Johnny. I didn't know! Oh well, we can all dream. It's nice that you've been my only reviewer for this chapter. I hope you've liked it and hope you like the ones to come!

**SSD:** Now, onto the story! Oh, diclaimer! Aura?

**A:** Star does not own beyblade. If she did, she wouldn't attend a public highchool, she would have her own laptop, or she would be bankrupt and the program wouldn't be sucessful. If it was sucessful, Ray would be hers.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

"Very nice Shiri!" Kai commented.

"I'm impressed." Tyson said. "You could almost beat me!"

"She could beat you, what are you on about?" Kenny put in. Tyson started to stutter and complain, his jaw scraping the ground.

"You were very good! I'm glad you're trying out for our team, not someone else!" Max grinned.

"Amazing!" Ray added, then whispered to himself. "And gorgeous to boot."

"Sheesh, you're embarrassing me!" Shiri blushed deep red.

"You deserve it Shiri." Mr. Dickenson said. "I would be honored to have you join the BladeBreakers."

"And I'd be honored to accept!" Shiri laughed. The boys cheered. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be anyway!"

"It's official!" Tyson called out. "Shiri Riki-Hiwitari is a member of the BladeBreakers!"

"Shiri ri- hold up!" Shiri turned to Tyson. "You heard that?"

"We all did." Kai said. "Since you were shouting it so loud."

"Oh, shoot. Sorry guys." Shiri hung her head.

"Forgiven." Ray shrugged, then picked her up and spun her around, deaf to her screams of "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Come on, boys. And girl." Mr Dickinson added. "Let's have lunch. I'll treat."

**Later, at the restaurant**

"You sure know the good spots for food, Mr D." Shiri said, scooping more chicken up with her chopsticks.

"Well, when you get around, you learn about all of the good places to eat." Mr D said, sipping his coffee.

"That's agreed." Shiri smiled, getting some noodles from her soup.

"You know, for a Russian, you're good with chopsticks." Tyson commented.

"EXCUSE ME?" Shiri and Kai choked. Tyson meeped, and Max burst into laughter.

"I never thought I'd hear Tyson 'meep'!"

"Shiri!"

Shiri looked shocked as Hillary ran up to their table and grabbed her by the arm. "What?" She asked.

"I'm not going to let you go around, wearing my hand-me-downs! We are going shopping, no 'buts'!" Hillary exclaimed. Mariah walked up and grabbed Shiri's other wrist.

"And you're also getting a haircut!" She beamed. "Hils did a good job, but I know a style that will suit you perfectly!"

"Why are you doing this?" Shiri asked hesitantly. Mr. D smiled.

"Because, tonight we leave for Germany." He said, sipping his coffee. (new cup) "Robert has invited the BladeBreakers to a formal. I waited to see Shiri blade so she could go as an official BladeBreaker."

"Let's go!" Mariah and Hillary ran off, dragging a kicking and screaming Shiri behind them.

"Whoa." Tyson murmured. "When it comes to shopping, don't get in a girl's way!"

"Not everyone likes shopping, Tyson." Ray said, his Neko ears picking up a faint cry for help from Shiri. "We'll see the results tonight though, I guess."

**Shiri's POV, after arriving at the Castle**

"Ah, the BladeBreakers have arrived." Said a tall, purple-haired German. He looked at me, and I pulled my cap down tighter.

"Hi!" Tyson said brightly. He put a hand on my shoulder. (AN: Difficult, considering Shiri's height) "Robert, this is Shiri. She's just joined the BladeBreakers. Shiri, this is Robert."

Other than the fact that I was wearing jeans, I sank into the most formal curtsy I could manage.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I stood up. Robert smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. It's great to meet a BladeBreaker with manners, other than Kai or Ray."

"Can we get changed, please?" Hillary asked. "We're dressed in our worst right now."

"Of course." Robert turned to someone. "Oliver, could you escort Shiri and Hillary up to the girls room? No flirting, also."

"Let us go!" Said a green-haired boy wearing a beret. "I will carry your bags, mademoiselle?"

Hillary giggled, but I shook my head. "Thank's for the offer, but I'll be fine." I lifted my two-and-a-half- bags with ease. Oliver shrugged.

"I will lead the way then." He said in a cheerful voice, then began walking, with Hillary and myself beside him.

**Ray's POV, Half an hour later**

"Goodness, how long does it take to get changed?" Tyson whined. I kept silent.

"Tyson, never underestimate a girl." Kai said. "She might take hours to get ready for something, but it's always worth the wait."

"Sheesh Kai!" Hillary's voice was heard. "You sound like a twenty-eight-year-old man!"

Everyone turned to see Hillary descending the stairs, and following her was…

"Shiri!"

* * *

Hehehe cliffhanger. I know, I'm a meany. BUT YOU ASKED FOR IT! How about a teaser... ok! 

Next chapter:

_ Blinking fast, I saw Shiri run her hands under the water, and I saw the waterproof bandage that repelled the cold liquid on her palm. She went back to cooking after drying her hands, but I could see that her grip was clumsy. Before Kai, or anyone, could stop me, I went in and grabbed her hand so she wouldn't drop the pan._

_"Do you need some help?" I asked softly. Shiri nodded and smiled slightly._

_"Thank you."_

I'll let you wait for the next chapter. I've decided that i will not post the next chapter until i get three reviews FOR CHAPTER 9. So, if you know someone who reads my story, please ask them to review. SEE YA!


	10. Hidden Beauty

**Star-Shimmered-Dragon: **Hi everyone!

**Aura: **Beware. She's got off work at 4:00pm Eastern Australian Time and she's lost it.**  
**

** SSD:** Have not!

**Stormy: **Then why are you posting two stories today?

**SSD: **Because i can! Anyway, to my...faithful reviewers...COOKIES!

**Stormy and Aura: **>sweatdrop 

**SSD:** Here they are!

**Samantha aka Sam aka Bob aka S:** You're my favourite person right now! I'll write you into my other Beyblade fanfiction I'm writing. It's called Deeper Wounds. You ca be Johnny's girlfriend! Just gimme a bio and I'll add you! Cookie for you!

**MEZA:** I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll keep reading with the rest of the story.

**Viper-Vegeta**: You love my story don't you? (shouts) MY BETA RULES! (normal voice) She's the best. She writes great DBZ fictions. Thanks for reviewing!

**SSD: **On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Shiri!"

Shiri's face lit up in a smile, as catcalls and whistles sounded throughout the hall. Her hair, sparkling blonde, was layered an inch from her jaw, and was glittering as though someone had thrown diamond dust into it. Her dress, which hugged her figure, shimmered in the same way, and it's emerald green contrasted her eyes beautifully. Silver shoes boosted her height, ever so slightly, and an emerald drop-crystal on a simple silver chain, and her make-up only enhanced her beauty even more. When she got to the base of the stair, she turned slowly.

"How do I look?"

Max's POV

Whoa! Shiri looks like a total knockout! I can't say that though, Mariam would be upset! I can see her in the next room!

"Shiri, you look totally awesome! That suits you so well!"

Kenny's POV

For a girl we only met a few days ago, Shiri's changed a lot. Who knew she could look so pretty?

"Pretty astronomical, if I do say so myself."

Tyson's POV

WOW! Both Shiri and Hillary look awesome! Hillary's creamy brown-and-red dress looks beautiful, especially with her hair bundled up like that! But Shiri looks stunning!

"Shiri, You're a knockout!"

Kai's POV

"Cousin, you are absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, and if we weren't related," I bowed to her, "I would ask you out, right now!"

Ray's POV

I could only stand there, mouth slightly opened in shock. Tyson punched my arm. 

"Dude, say something!" He whispered. I flushed and gulped as Shiri walked closer.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked, her shoulders slumping as her face fell. I panicked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! You…you…you…"

Shiri sighed.

"I thought so." She murmured, then turned back to the stairs. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You don't look that bad." I said quickly, then blushed. "I mean, you're just so beautiful. The stars dim to your beauty! Either that, or you stole them and are wearing them in your hair."

Shiri's face lit up. "Thank you! You're rather corny, but thank you." She threw her arms around my neck, and I hugged her back as a tuxedo-clad man bowed from the door.

"Dinner is served." He said.

Normal POV, After dinner

"Wow, that was great." Shiri smiled. "I'd love to know the recipe."

"In the morning, I'll ask the chef to help you." Robert said, sipping his tea.

"It seemes like you know your food, Hiwitari-girl." Commented Johnny McGregor.

"Firstly, Johnny, the name's Shiri, so use it. Secondly, I can cook almost anything."

"Chicken Chassure?" Oliver piped up.

"My personal favorite, after Stroganof." Shiri smiled. "I can rival the best chefs in the world, and I've even created my own dishes."

"Are you able to cook tomorrow night?" Robert sat forward, cradling his tea cup in his hands.

"But Shiri needs to join the celebrations!" Tyson protested, standing up. Robert smiled.

"If she cooks sample dishes for lunch, I'll get the cooks to make dinner, ok?" Robert looked at Shiri.

"Ok. I'll do it!" Shiri laughed. "Wait till you see me cooking!"

Ray's POV, Next day

The BladeBreaker boys, (and me) were standing at the door to the kitchen, watching Shiri work magic with the food. The other girls were out by the pool, because of the heat, and the other boys were doing…well…boy stuff.

"I'd think that she'd complain, being stuck in there all morning." Tyson exclaimed.

"She's cooked for more, in a warmer environment." Kai said. "As she would put it, 'try cooking hot indian curry in the middle of a desert!' She's good."

"You can say that again." I muttered, meaning something different entirely. Shiri spun to chopping some herbs from stirring a sauce, and her skirt lifted slightly. She was wearing a tight blue tank-top with 'look but don't touch' written on the front, and a short denim skirt that wasn't so tight. She had her hair tied up, but some strands were tucked behind her ears, which, I noticed for the first time, were double pierced. After adding the herbs to the sauce, she turned back to the counter to chop the onions. Tears ran down her face, and she muttered 'stupid onions' while wiping her face with her arm.

"Is it just me, or does Shiri look upset?" Kenny asked softly. Shocked, we turned to look at him. "Well, if she's such a good cook then she would know a few methods to stop onion vaours from getting to her. Plus, either her shoulders were shaking, or I need new glasses."

A thud from the kitchen caught my attention again, and I went back to the door. The thud, I noticed, came from the knife, which was sticking up in an odd angle from the cutting board. Shiri was bent over the sink, sibbing silently.

_What makes you so sad, Shiri? _I thought to myself. _Was it last night?_

Flashback, Normal POV

Walking down the hall, Ray passed an open door that he knew was to the girls' room. He walked in, looking for Shiri's bag so he could put a surprise into. He looked under the bed, and as well as finding her bag, Ray saw the doorway to the girls' bathroom. He could see the girls feet as they walked past the door, thanks to the gap under the door. Surprise forgotten, Ray lay on the floorboard and listened in. (AN: He's not a peeping tom, he's just curious)

"Does this suit?" Came Mariah's voice.

"It's perfect!" A voice identified to be Hillary's called. "Will Tyson like this?"

"If he's got more than two working brain cells then he should!" Selima said. Something droped to the floor and smashed, to a couple of gasps, then someone started sobbing. The pair of feet closest to the door buckled asn the girl who was attached to them fell to her knees, sobbing.

_Shiri, what's wrong?_ Ray thought to himself.

"Shiri, are you ok?" Miriam asked as she rushed over, side-stepping the slivers of glass on the floor.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shiri muttered, picking up a rather large shard by the door. "I'm ok, even if I am upset."

"Why?" Hillary asked. A tinkling sound came, indicating that someone was sweeping up the glass.

"Well, you girls all have someone who cares for you, and you care about them. Me? Well, I can't think straight right now. I've just discovered that, not only do I have a half-sister, but also a twin brother! I'm running, but I've never felt safer or more at-home in my entire life! But I'm scared. I'm so scared." Shiri replied, wiping her eyes.

"Shiri, you're bleeding!" Mariah exclaimed. She moved for the door, and Ray leapt up and grabbed the small silver box that had been on the floor next to him, then fled the room. Nobody noticed him.

End Flashback, Ray's POV

Blinking fast, I saw Shiri run her hands under the water, and I saw the waterproof bandage that repelled the cold liquid on her palm. She went back to cooking after drying her hands, but I could see that her grip was clumsy. Before Kai, or anyone, could stop me, I went in and grabbed her hadn so she wouldn't drop the pan.

"Do you need some help?" I asked softly. Shiri nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. Together, we replaced the pot, then I turned to her.

"How can I help you then?"

Shiri smiled. "Well, the parsely needs to be chopped." She said, going to wipe her eyes again. I grabbed her hand before she could.

"You've been handling onions." I said, pulling out my handkerchief and wiping her eyes for her. "You don't want the onion vapors to adhere to your cheeks."

"True." Shiri turned to lift another pot from the stove, and while her back was turned I looked back out the door to see what had happened to the boys. Kai was shoving them into the pool, and he grinned at me before leaping forward and bombing Tyson.

"Thank you Ray."

Spining around in shock and surprise, I saw Shiri standing behind me, a tea towel in her hands, embarrassed.

"Thank you?" I asked, concerned.

"You've been so nice to me, but everything bad has been happening, and you got hurt, and it was my fault! You believe in me though." Shiri said, then she shook her head. "No, that came out wrong. You were there when I needed you the most. Thank you."

I grinned. "Anytime, Shiri, anytime."

* * *

**SSD: **Well, there you go!

**Aura: **Very nice. BTW, it's going to get better soon. You learn what's in the box, and something happens to-

**Stormy: **(covering Aura's mouth) you'll make her mad...

**SSD: **I hope you review so i can post soon! Two people post, and I'll update. Don't be afraid!


	11. Hidden Truth

**Star-shimmered-dragon: **Heya everyone! I have a spare class, so I'm posting the next chappie!

**Stormy: **Yes, she's lost it while the rest of the class is watching White Chicks.

**Aura: **If anyone's crazy, it's her.

**SSD: **ignores muses Thanks for the support from these great people!

**Samsam-aka-sam: **Thanks again! I have to start typing Deeper Wounds, but you will DEFINATLY be there! Thanks for being a constant reviewer! Uber hugs!

**Viper-Vegeta: **Thanks for being my BETA and a consistent reviewer. Hugs!

**White Cherry Bloosoms: **I'm glad you like it! Jump right on the band wagon! Hugs for you too!

**SSD: **Well, thanks to these great people! On with the fiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but it would be fun if I did!

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

The meal that night was a huge success. All of the guests, (including Johnny even though getting him to admit it would be like pulling teeth) Loved the Italian/German dish, and Robert complimented her on her excellent culinary skills. Shiri shrugged and said it was nothing. Oliver then stood up and gave a toast to her, which embarrassed Shiri and made Oliver the victim of a vicious bread-roll attack.

That night, Shiri made the ultimate sacrifice.

The truth would come out.

----------------------------------------------

_Shiri's POV_

"_Well, the party was a huge success, but I don't want anyone else getting hurt._" I glanced up at Ray, who was my dance partner. A single glance at me, and he looked very worried.

"Shiri what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." I replied, looking back down. Ray clasped my hand.

"Shiri, if you're anything like Kai, you're quiet when something's wrong." He whispered to me. "You know you can trust me."

"I know, I know." I replied just as quietly. "I just don't want you getting hurt again."

"That tore you up, didn't it." Ray sympathized. I nodded and looked down, feeling something press into my hand.

"Take this." Ray said, ignoring the cheers of other dancers. "Don't open it yet, though. It's a surprise. Maybe it will prove how much I care for you Shiri."

I saw a small silver box in my hand, and I smiled and looked back up at him.

"Thank you so mu-"

The room suddenly went pitch black.

_Ray's POV_

I felt Shiri's hand get ripped away from mine, and a blood-curdling scream rent the air.

"Shiri!" I shouted, stumbling forwards. It was so dark that even I couldn't see anything.

"Ray! Please help me! It's Vol-" Shiri's voice was abruptly cut off, from somewhere across the room, then the lights came back on slowly. I ran over to where Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny and Hillary were gathering.

"Put her down!" Kai shouted, pointing at a hooded someone who was high in the rafters of the room. The guy had an arm around Shiri's waist, and she was bound and gagged.

"Ok then!" The guy said with a small laugh, then he simply let go of her.

"No!" I screamed.

The hooded person caught her by the hair, nearly ripping some out, and Shiri let out a muffled, pained scream/whimper.

"This little miscreant has corrupted the world as we know it!" The guy called down to us. "The terror she spread has destroyed many towns, and I will put a stop to it!"

He turned and leapt out of the open window, dragging a helpless Shiri with him.

"No…" I dropped to my knees with a tiny whimper, the shock making me numb, so much so that I didn't even feel Mariah wrap her arms around me.

_Kai's POV_

"No…"

I saw Ray drop, but I had Robert to deal with first.

"Is what he said true?" He demanded.

"I don't know anymore." I whispered to myself. Then I raised my voice, in realization. "It's not true, what he said. Shiri is my cousin, we grew up in the Abbey together, Tala knows this."

Tala nodded when I said that.

"That voice was familiar though." Tala called.

"That is because," I said, "it was my grandfather, Voltaire. Voltaire kidnapped his own granddaughter."

* * *

**SSD: **Oh…it's almost over… Sorry for the short chappie. Enjoy it while you can! And for those just reading the fiction, press the little button with Review and leave me a note! Flamers welcome, cause I like constructive critizism! Hugs all and bye for now! 


	12. Hidden Friends

**Star-shimmered-dragon: **Hiya all! I'm sorry that i haven't posted for a while, but it's nice to see that so many people like me!**  
**

** Aura:** We like you...

**Stormy: **Yeah. Don't believe us, do you?

** SSD: **Fine...I believe you...So, i might as well get on with it.

Thanks to **Samsam-aka-sam**, **Viper-Vegeta**, **Sokkazukofan**, and **Tammy.** I love hearing from you people! Bigger thanks to VV, who spent most of her time typing up my stories, and correcting me when my spelling and grammar go for a holiday, and giving me a rather intellegent conversation (and i'm not being sarcastic). She's a great friend.

** Stormy: **Better do the disclaimer: Star doesn't own Beyblade, or any of the related characters. If she did, she would be doing this on a really smart laptop away from another computer that gives horrible problem messages (ie, things like the Windows "Blue screen of Death" as her boyfriend calls it)

** SSD: **Well...anyway, onto the story! >throws chocolates to all readers, and doulbe to reviewers 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Hidden Friends**

"Why would he do that?" Max asked.

"Because she knows something about Voltaire that could have him thrown away for a lifetime, giving control of the family fortune to herself and Kai." Ray said in a murmur. Everyone who heard turned and looked at him, and at Kai for confirmation. Kai nodded.

"It's true. As Tala knows, I helped Shiri to escape the Abbey once she found out. I don't even know what it is she knows, though." He explained.

"Wow." Lee said. "Bummer and a half, that is."

"Yeah." Hilary added. "She doesn't even realize how many friends she _really_ has. We may never see her again."

At this, Ray broke down, and cried openly for the first time in his life.

Shiri's POV

With a painful thud, I was thrown down the stairs into the darkness.

"Now, be a good girl, and we won't hurt you…much." The hooded figure said, and laughed as he slammed the door shut. Whimpering, I crept into a corner.

"Oh God, why now?" I wept, wrapping my arms around my knees and crying softly, like I used to do when Kai would bandage my injuries.

!Time Passes.!

"_Now that I feel better, maybe I can get out of here…"_ I thought to myself, struggling to stand up. One of the heels of my shoes snapped, and as I fell I felt a sudden pain shoot through my ankle.

"Damn it!" I shouted, picking up a rock or something and throwing it out of frustration. I screamed about it, then I cried again. "Why does this _have_ to happen to me?" I sobbed. Using my teeth, I tore a few strips of material from my dress and wrap my ankle up, rather snugly.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked myself, feeling drowsy as sleep threatened to overcome me. "What did _I_ do wrong?" I yawned, drifting off…

_!Flashback!_

7-year-old Shiri crawled silently through the ducting ventilation shafts, searching for the elusive Black Dranzer Beyblade for Kai, who yearned for its power. She heard a vicious roar as she passed a grate, and doubled back to it.

"Hu?" She muttered, looking down. Her heart thudded in absolute fear at what she saw…

_!BANG!_

Shiri shot upright. The heavy door opened and a large shadow threw a bundle at her. It landed at her feet.

"Eat." The hoarse voice snapped. "The boss doesn't want you dying on him."

The door clunked as the locking bolt slid into its place again, and Shiri grabbed at the bag, pulling out a brittle, hard ball. She took a bite, and smiled as the sauce dripped over her tongue…

_!Flashback!_

"Here, hvala." Nora said, placing a plate of pasta balls down. "I tried to make pizza into pasta balls. Try one!"

Picking one up, Shiri bit into it, then gasped. "Nora, this is so good!" She exclaimed. "The sauce is so tangy, and I can taste the cheese! It's delicious! May I have more? Please?" She asked. Nora smiled and nodded.

"Of course, but I have to talk to you, my Shiri." She said, her smile fading. Shiri swallowed nervously.

"Yes, Nora?"

"I am dying, Shiri." Nora said with a sigh.

"What! You can't!"

"I have tried everything, but nothing works, Shiri. I am sorry." Nora placed a hand over her chest sadly. "The cancer spreads ever closer to my heart –they dare not operate. I do not know how long I have." Nora's hand went to the small box on the table, and she picked it up, admiring the carvings. She smiled.

"Nora, why are you smiling?" Shiri asked. "You're dying, there's nothing to smile about!"

"Do you see these engravings, Shiri?" Nora pointed out the symbols, and Shiri nodded. "They are from an ancient language, they are text, and when the true bearer learns the text and performs the rite, the box will open, and it's secrets will be revealed." Nora handed the box to Shiri. "For years, I have tried to open that box, but nothing worked. I am passing it to you, and this." Nora passed over a silken bag, which Shiri opened.

"Wow, a Beyblade!" Shiri exclaimed, smiling.

"She is yours, now. I called her Skylark, and if you believe in her power, she will always protect you."

_!End Flashback!_

"…And protect me, she did…" Shiri murmured, pulling her blade from a secret pocket in her dress. "You're my only friend, Sky, my only _true_ friend."

There was a low, tiger-like growl, then a flash of light came from the Beyblade. The tiger/dragon bitbeast emerged, head bowed low, and she growled.

"It's true, Skylark!" Shiri exclaimed. "I have no other friend! I never have!" She added.

Skylark whined, pulling her wings back, tight to her body, then she shimmered to green for a few seconds and roared like a tiger.

"Ray…"

_!Flashback!_

"Take this." Ray whispered, ignoring the cheers of other, watching dancers. "Don't open it yet, it's a surprise. Maybe it will prove how much I care for you." Shiri looked down to see a small silver box clasped in her hands.

_!End Flashback!_

"The box!"

Shiri ripped her shoes off and struggled to her feet. "Where's the box gone?"

Skylark extended her left wing, pointing in the direction Shiri had thrown something before, then she disappeared back into the Beyblade. Shiri rushed over to the corner, favoring her sore ankle until she found the small box. In the dim light, she gasped when she opened it.

* * *

What's in the box? You will have to wait and see! Thanks for reading! Now, if you'll just press the little blue button down here please... 


	13. Hidden Justice

**Star-Shimmered-Dragon: **I feel so silly. I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while. My school work was getting on top of me. I finished my exams, so smoother sailing for now. I'll post this, then get onto finishing it and more of my CSI story (sorry Samsam...) So, I'll let you keep reading and please, spare a thought in the review box. I love them - even flames.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade whatsoever. If i did, i wouldn't be so...well, poor.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Hidden Justice**

"Blades at the ready!"

A thud resounded in the room as the door swung open, forced by the effort of nineteen Beyblades, Driger, Dranzer and Dragoon at the front. Voltaire glared towards the group, but smiled at Kai.

"Ah, Kai, my grandson. How are-"

"Cut the crap, where's Shiri?" Kai demanded, talking over him.

"Shiri? I don't know a Shiri." Voltaire smiled, almost menacingly.

"I said to drop the BS! Where's Shiri?" Kai shouted at him. Voltaire scowled.

"You'll never find out through me!" He snapped, standing up quickly. Nineteen hands raised nineteen Beyblade launchers, aimed straight at Voltaire's chest.

"We'll do it, Gramps." Kai sneered. Voltaire moved from behind the desk, towards them, but a Beyblade slammed into the floor at his feet, causing him to jump back in fright.

"I won't miss next time!" Ray snarled, fists clenched around his smoking launcher.

"We all know the truth, Voltaire." Tyson said.

"The genetic experiments." Johnny added.

"The women who were killed by those artificial pregnancies." Max put in, gripping his launcher tighter.

"The electro-chips, implanted in the spines of animals and humans alike." Tala glared. "Including me."

"All of the deaths to cover it up." Lee growled.

"The political warfare!" Michael yelled.

"The pay-outs to the government, to keep it quiet." Kevin said.

"Torture, mutilation, deaths.." Kenny added, the only one with empty hands.

"A genocide that almost rivals the reign on Hitler, and the Third Reich." Robert sneered. "Just spread out so nobody noticed it."

"And, selling out your own family, your own grandchildren, for financial gain." Kai stepped closer, menacingly.

"How-how did you…" Voltaire stammered, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Oh, my cousin keeps _very_ detailed diaries, old man." Kai smirked. "In her own way, she told us everything –even the big secret that can put you, not me, not Shiri, _you_ into financial ruin."

"You wouldn't dare! You have nowhere else to go!" Voltaire boomed.

"Anywhere would be better than here, even the streets!" Kai snapped back. "Now tell us where Shiri is, and I _might_ keep this from the media!"

"Never." Voltaire snarled, then suddenly spun and threw himself out of the open window. Kai ran over and leaned out, but he was smiling when he turned back, and closed the window.

"Well, at least we don't have to do it." He said.

"Are you all right?" Michael asked, putting his Beyblade away.

"I hated the bum anyway." Kai replied. "Now, let's find Shiri!"

"Search everything, for anything." Ray said, going to the desk. "Keys, maps, code words, anything may tell us where Shiri is."

Kai spun around and came over to Ray when he heard the other boy sniff, and he smiled gently.

"We'll find her, Ray. She's probably sitting wherever she is, waiting for you to show up."

Shiri's POV

"Oh, Ray!" I clutched the little box to my chest, right next to my heart. "Please find me!"

* * *

I know, so short! The next chappie is longer. And it's almost finished (sob). Thanks to **Samsam-aka-Sam, Sokkazukofan, and I-Ain't-No-F'in-Angel. **Your reviews were so nice. And a even bigger thanks to **Viper-Vegeta**, whose time with me is now very limited.VV, if you ever get the chance to read this, thank you so damning much! You're the best BETA i could have ever asked for! 

Well, I'll post again, but please, review in the little pop-up window.

Cheers!

Star-Shimmered-Dragon


End file.
